Engaged To My Enemy
by Tarra Hikari
Summary: Imagine losing everything and being promised a replacement of all you wish and desire. Doesn't sound too bad, right? Wrong. Not when you have to be kidnapped and tortured, your dignity and pride completely torn to shreds at the expense of someone else. I'd never wanted or thought I'd be used in his game. He would do anything I asked; I just had to agree to be his wife.


Engaged To My Enemy

Tarra: Hello everyone! I know what you might all be thinking. The summary has drastically changed, and the story is clearly Alternate Universe. But I think this new plot line would suit the story and situation better than a mediocre engagement that could happen in modern times with quirky characters. I like fantasy themes, so sue me. I hope you guys enjoy this, as I am going to delete all of my previous stories except Just A Game and revise/change them. I think stories should portray the characters situations and feelings better; so much so that the reader feels as if they can experience what the character goes through. Well, this is my brand new, revised, updated, and completely transformed version of my original story, Engaged To My Enemy. Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this venture! ^^

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Summary: **It wasn't as if I didn't expect this. Our kingdoms had begun to fall to those who had been terrorizing us for years. We had fought back and prevented them from taking over; things had been going well in the War, we had been retaliating in full force and Alicetian troops had fallen back. However, when they finally managed to capture us, I had never thought that that being with him would be part of the deal. I had never anticipated that I, Mikan Sakura, Crown Princess of the Northern Kingdom would be forced to marry the Prince of Alicetia himself, Natsume Hyuuga.

**Chapter One**

" Let go of me you lumbering oaf!" I gnashed my teeth like a rabid animal at the burly guard holding my wrists behind my back, attempting to replace the metal handcuffs that I had managed to slip out of earlier.  
I thrashed wildly, managing to kick the buffoon in the face and causing him to stumble backwards, momentarily giving me the opportunity to stand up and flee.  
My eyes darted around the area, searching frantically for the quickest and easiest escape route. I could hear more guards approaching, their heavy footsteps pounding on the pretty cobblestone walkway of the castle. I was on the lawn of the castle, crisp green grass running on for miles. The groundskeeper did a good job maintaining the setting, I absently noted. But the prettiness of the Castle wasn't a priority of mine. Managing to avoid those gruff and disgusting idiots that passed for Alicetian guards were, and finding a possible escape of course.  
I swallowed thickly and ran towards the gigantic white walls shielding the castle from the main city of Alicetia. The wall was nearly impossible to climb and was topped with barbed wire; perfect metal loops gleamed as the sunlight fell on it, spikes shining dangerously.  
I took the chance; after all I had Sakurano's teleportation Alice Stone hidden in between the folds of the horrible excuse of rags that was called a dress. It used to be beautiful, once. But after wearing this for nearly three months straight it was little more than tattered pieces hemmed together to cover up my private areas.  
" She's heading for the Barrier!" A guard spotted me and shouted.  
" What is she doing?"  
" She won't be able to cross that!"  
" The Queen will have our heads if we let her escape!"

From the bird's eye view I had towering above them, I could see that the guards hadn't made the move to follow me up the wall or pass the gate to intercept me outside in the city beyond the wall. Of course, I bet most of them thought that I wouldn't be able to cross to the other side and that I was stuck there. But they didn't know that I was in possession of an Alice Stone.  
" Wow you guys are dumb," I mused aloud before taking out the aquamarine orb from my pocket.  
Recognition crossed their faces as the guards squinted and realized what I had.  
" The kid has an Alice Stone!"  
" Guards! She has an Alice Stone!"  
" We need to get that kid before-"

The guard didn't have time to finish his sentence because at that moment, I disappeared from their sight. 

" Oww," I winced as I shifted and stood. I had landed in a trash infested alleyway. Ugh. Great. I already needed a bath as is. Now I smelled even worse. I shook off the wet trash and pieces of rotten food that was stuck to my dress and made it out the alleyway. Fortunately, this alleyway opened up to a barren street. The blocks were empty and the tenement houses were quiet; the men off to work and the children off to school. Women were more than likely to be at the Square shopping for produce or yarn; whatever their necessities. It seemed that the Alice Stone had teleported me straight into Riverline's Way, also known as a well-known ghetto of Alicetia.  
The tenement houses were approximately five stories high and had seven apartments per floor, and were all attached to each other in rows of buildings; literally giving no breathing space. I frowned a little. Even if they were non- alice users.. That didn't mean they had to live like this, but they had the misfortune of prejudice here in Alicetia. Buildings faced one another in the back, where rickety fire escapes were and laundry hung. Long pieces of well-made clothing hung at the top and nearly reached the ground. Saris were the trend these days, the garment from India becoming a huge hit not too long ago in Alicetia. It was interesting to note that being poor didn't stop the women from dressing fabulously. I liked that. Women in Alicetia always tried to look their best.  
I glanced down at my disheveled dress.  
Well, except for me.  
I hopped a little and just barely managed to grab a dark piece of cloth. I pulled a little and the clothespins flew off the garment, and the entire piece fell down on me in a heap. I hastily wrapped the cloth around my body, awkwardly creating a cloak and ripped off the remaining inches that weren't required. I felt a bit guilty for taking someone's clothes like this, but I had to act quickly, even if it meant resorting to be a petty thief. It wasn't like I could just buy a cloak; I had no money and people would recognize me straight away if I unveiled myself.  
I silently gave my condolences to the woman whose garment I had now fashioned into a cloak; surely she would be distraught or livid when she saw that more than half of her sari was missing and all that remained was a ripped edge.  
I covered my face with the hood of the cloak. I glanced at my reflection at a piece of broken glass in the street. Good. I looked like a brooding and plain person who just had a chip on their shoulder. I could assimilate well in the crowd. I gingerly took out the wearied map of the main city of Alicetia that I had. According to the map, I was just on the outskirts of the square, and if I kept going south I would be at the heart of it.  
I looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly descending down; sunset was a mere hour away. I should get moving now, if I didn't want to attract any attention. I headed down the street, hoping that it would be six P.M. soon so I could meet Tsubasa senpai as soon as possible.

I had been in the square for a while. Tsubasa senpai had told me that he would be waiting for me at The Den. I had heard whispers of it, how it was and what happened there, but of course, no one mentioned what it looked like. I was a stranger here in Alicetia, and everyone else, including the prisoners I had walked passed on the way to my personal dungeon/cell knew it already.  
My navigation skills were primitive, at best. A caveman could figure out the map of the main city better than I could, and I assure you the map is quite easy to comprehend.  
The Den.  
Where could it be?  
It's not like I could simply ask someone; with the way I smelled and how I was dressed. I would most likely get an unfriendly glare; silence at most.  
I squinted. A clock was dangling in the corner of a food stall. The short hand near the six, while the long one pointed at the ten. Ugh. I barely had ten minutes to locate the Den and find Tsubasa senpai.  
I noticed a slightly drunk man exiting a shabby looking corner. Could that be it?  
I ventured closer and came face to face with a short door. The man had to duck to get out. I remember hearing that that was the Den's unique characteristic. Deciding that this must be it, I pushed the door slightly but firmly and the door creaked open, inviting me inside. The entire establishment was shabby, to say the least. The hard wooden floors were caked with dust, as were the tables, chairs, and bar stools. The bar and the bartender seemed to be the only thing that had been cleaned recently. The majority of the customers were drinking quietly in corners, all looking as drab and gruff as the Den itself. A few customers were chatting with the bartender openly however; they were obviously drunk.  
The bartender responded politely and ignored me.  
Perfect.  
That was the thing about the Den.  
People didn't ask questions.  
The Den was one of the few places that had an official government seal, as a plaque on the wall designated it as " certified business". I scoffed. The Den was obviously not the most credible establishment. I wouldn't be surprised if the bar was teeming with rodents and the like. This was easily the most disgusting place I had been in; even my dungeon cell was more extravagant than this, and that was saying something. Not to mention, the door behind the bartender, a sturdy slab of dark wood and metal, led down to the basement. Now, it might not seem like a big deal for a bar to have other sections or areas in use besides the actual bar. Most bars used these spaces for inventory. The Den, however, was infamous for illegal activities. Just beyond that door, a slew of high men were lolling about, not having a care in the world getting high off of the illegal opium trade. Prostitutes and gamblers were also present, both trying to make a quick buck. It would be a little weird if government officials of Alicetia didn't notice. The Den was conducting high criminal activity and was in violation of at least a dozen laws. But of course, that's why The Den had received the official seal of approval in the first place. The city's officials made money off the Den and all the business that was conducted here. Heavy Opium smuggling and trading, gambling, violence, prostitution. Alicetia had very strict laws, but all seemed to not apply here in The Den.  
Why would Tsubasa Senpai choose this place out of everywhere else to meet?  
"Hey," I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned swiftly. " Spotting some new bling I see."  
My eyes widened, but I didn't dare utter his name. My sudden movement had raised eyebrows, as The Den generally seemed lax. I didn't want anyone to pose questions or speak up. I self-consciously tucked a strand of my hair behind my latest piercing. I had a cartilage piercing now, and in the hole was a simple silver stud. It was an Alice Limiter.  
Tsubasa senpai's ever- present grin was in place as he smiled at the bartender. " A glass of whiskey?"  
The bartender's expressionless face nodded and he mutely set a glass down and poured a whiskey from a bottle.  
Tsubasa sat down on a bar stool, ignoring the visible dust.  
I didn't want to seem out of place, so I gingerly sat down next to him while holding in my cringe at the thought of sitting down on dust.  
" It's been a long while, Mikan." He said, bringing the glass up to his lips.  
I furtively glanced around the bar, hoping that no one happened to catch my name. I was on the lam from the Alicetian guards. Well, I had been only for an hour, but still! I didn't want our meeting to be cut short thanks to Tsubasa senpai's loose lips.  
" Tsubasa senpai…" I muttered.  
" Relax Mikan. No one's paying attention. But they will if you continue to move and jerk oddly and awkwardly." He lightly chided me.  
" I'm sorry," I apologized, bowing my head.  
Tsubasa senpai let out a chuckle as he ruffled my head, causing my hood to fall back slightly. "Don't be. It's who you are and I haven't seen you in what? Five months?"  
"Senpai!" I whisper-shouted, earning a strange look from the bartender and immediately lowering my voice to barely above an octave. "I'm trying to keep myself _hidden_ thank you very much."  
Tsubasa whistled. "I'm surprised you managed to get out of the dungeon. The guards must be slacking."  
I huffed. "I assure you I made it out all by myself and on my own. Why would you be surprised? You told me that you wanted to see me, so I came."  
Tsubasa senpai let out a small chuckle. "Yes of course. But I said that three months ago, right after you were captured. I didn't think you'd actually succeed in getting the note and escaping and finding your way here. Is you navigation still bad? "  
"Augh Senpai!" I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, embarrassed by his teasing.  
Tsubasa senpai grinned. " I'll take that as a yes."  
" Have you been in contact with Hotaru or the others by any chance?" I asked, trying not to let too much hope seep into my voice. I hadn't had contact with any of them in almost eight months. I swallowed thickly. After Alicetia had infiltrated the Kingdoms, they systematically took us down peg by peg. First to go was the West Kingdom. Anna and Nonoko were taken in for their proficient abilities with their Alices and I haven't heard anything about them since the West Kingdom fell. Next to go was Sumire and the East Kingdom. She had been ferocious and brave, but was also captured. Hotaru was the last to go in the South. She had managed to ward them off for the longest, since she was a highly intelligent person with a calculating mind. However, it was rumored that Prince Hyuuga himself had to outsmart her to finally capture the South Kingdom. And then the last was me. In the northern mountains, when I had least been expecting it, Alicetia came for me.  
Tsubasa's expression turned grim. "I hear their working for the smaller kingdoms Alicetia has special ties with."  
" Huh." I said. "So they divided us and kept us as prisoners."  
" Seems like it," He nodded.  
Tsubasa senpai paused. "I have to go Mikan. It would be best if you did too."  
I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean? You just got here? What do you mean you have to leave?"  
" It's not safe here," He said. "I need to go. You know I'm a wanted man in Alicetia."  
I bit my lip. That was true. Tsubasa senpai used to a celebrated official here in Alicetia, until he had betrayed his own country to serve me in the Northern Kingdom.  
"Where are you going to go?" I asked, suddenly feeling apprehensive.  
I had just reunited with him; I couldn't bear it If he disappeared without a trace again.  
"If I could tell you I would." He told me and stood up. "But I promise you, I will return to you Mikan."  
Tsubasa senpai placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "For now. Just listen to your instincts. You were always good at that. Stay strong Mikan." He gave me a wink just as The Den was rushed with guards.  
" There she is!" An unsavory guard spotted and barreled towards me.  
I ducked and dodged the guard. There were so many of them. Too many of them. There was no way I was going to be able to defeat them all. The Den was in chaos.  
And all to capture me, I thought ruefully.  
I kicked away a reaching hand.  
I ducked and maneuvered my way skillfully across the bar and I was nearly out of the woods when I came in contact with a hard chest. I rubbed my nose and glared, only to see it was Koko.  
Fuck.  
I couldn't possibly run away now.  
" W-What are you doing here Koko?" I asked my shoulders slumping in defeat.  
Koko grinned that Cheshire cat smile he always had on. "I heard you escaped, so Natsume thought it would be quick and easy if I came to fetch you."  
I snarled at the mention of the Hyuuga bastard.  
" I mean, it was quite sudden, and unexpected, since I am a guest and all, but Natsume stressed that retrieving you was a priority." Koko continued to grin.  
I scoffed. "Sudden my ass. You have the Mind Reading Alice. Of course you knew what he wanted without him having to ask."  
" Of course I did. My, you know me quite well Mikan. Well, I guess that's thanks to us being childhood friends." Koko said in a faraway voice.  
A guard came up behind me and tried to place those wretched handcuffs on me again.  
" Come on now," Koko stopped him. "She's not a criminal."  
" But Sir, she is-"The guard began but Koko cut him off.  
"I know who she is," Koko assured him. "She's also my childhood friend and a human. I don't think she appreciates it when you treat her like a brute."  
I sniffed in agreement.  
" But Sir, she may try to escape-"  
" I know she won't." He turned towards me. "Isn't that right Mikan." 

I followed Koko back to the Castle, annoyed at the very sight of it. I had been free for barely an hour and now I had to return to this shit.  
"How's everything going?" Koko asked me.  
I laughed bitterly. "Swell. Everything's going real _swell_ Koko."  
" Glad to hear it," He chirped obviously ignoring the apparent sarcasm dripping from my voice.  
The iron-wrought gates opened and we moved forward to the castle.  
" What are you doing here, anyways?" I asked suspiciously. "Is Kitsuneme with you?"  
Kokoro and Kitsuneme Yome were two of my old childhood friends. But we had lost contact over the years and I didn't attempt to reach out to them. Whatever. It was obvious that they was close with that Hyuuga dick now. Not that I held that against them. We can't help who we form friendships with, even if they are the Devil reincarnated.  
Koko placed a finger on his lips. "Ah ah ah. That's a secret," He winked. "You'll find out soon enough."  
Normally I would've whined and pestered till he broke, but Koko was as stubborn as a mule. And besides, he was right. I was going to find out sooner or later.  
"So I heard Natsume keeps you in the dungeons." He said airily.  
I glared at him.  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
"Amazing conversation starter," I muttered.  
"Well I should know where Mi-chan resides, shouldn't I?" He gave me a cheeky grin as he led me to the side of the Castle, where a wooden door was open. It led into a set of spiraling stairs that led down into the dungeons. We walked the pathway silently, and I just wanted to get this over with and crash into my bed, no matter how stiff and uncomfortable it was.  
He led me down the path, and we passed by multiple wooden doors. Usually prisoners would be sticking their heads out and whispering illogical and unintelligible things. But strangely enough, they weren't present today. What was even stranger was the fact that a slew of guards surrounded my door. No…they surrounded a person. These guards were different than the gruff guards I was used to.  
They looked more kempt and had finer uniforms. Koko and I came closer, and a number of guards trailing behind us immediately bowed.  
"Hyuuga- Sama," The guards all bowed respectfully.  
My gaze hardened.  
"Natsume!" Koko exclaimed. " I didn't expect you to be down here."  
The raven-haired asshole scoffed.  
I felt my blood boil at the sight of him. It was him. He had destroyed my kingdom. Hotaru's kingdom. Anna's and Nonoko's and Sumire's. He had captured us and taken us prisoner. He had tossed me into the dungeons and forced me to live in this wretched country for three months.  
"I see your back," He said, his voice smooth.  
I grinded my teeth. Just hearing him talk made my blood simmer.  
"Told you I'd be quick." Koko grinned. "But what are you doing here down in the dungeons? Surely not waiting for me." He teased.  
"Of course not," The Hyuuga bastard replied. "Don't flatter yourself. I came for her."  
He didn't glance at me.  
"Ohhh, then I should head back to the Castle then," Koko said. "You wanna see the wifey privately."  
I let out a sound of indignation as Natsume said, "Hardly. But I heard she has animalistic tendencies."  
My nostrils flared at the underhanded insult.  
" Woah! ~" Koko exclaimed. "Natsume you're not even married yet! Animalistic! Yah, Mikan I wasn't aware of this!"  
Ironically, both me and the Hyuuga bastard smacked the idiot on the head.  
"Hardly. I prefer refined _Women._" Natsume said clearly, placing heavy emphasis on the word woman.  
" How dare you you prat! I am a woman! Just because you resorted to forcing me to live in tatters and dungeons doesn't mean I can't act like one! And besides, I wouldn't want an arrogant asshole like you as a husband anyways!" I shouted.  
The bastard was visibly annoyed.  
He nodded to his personal guards, who immediately surrounded me and put me in handcuffs.  
" Hey! What the fuck is the meaning of this?!" I yelled at the bastard, but he was unemotional.  
The guards guided me back up the stairs, with Koko trailing behind me talking animatedly with the dick.  
" Will someone fucking answer me?!" I screamed, getting thoroughly annoyed that no one was listening to me.  
Koko looked at me sheepishly, a bit apologetic. " Well isn't it obvious, Mikan?"  
"No it fucking isn't," I snarled at him.  
Koko scratched the back of his head as we came out of the dungeon. "Well. Uh. You're getting married. Wait. No. Tomorrow's your engagement." He corrected himself.  
My eyes widened.  
I attempted to grab the twerp but the bastard's studious guards still had a firm hold on me.  
" You better be fucking lying!" I exclaimed. "This is a fucking sick joke! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"  
Koko stilled. "But Mikan. I'm not joking."  
I stopped struggling.  
Koko seemed so serious and I couldn't detect an ounce of playfulness in his voice. He wasn't lying.  
I was actually getting married.  
_Engaged,_ Koko's voice corrected in my mind.

And with that, everything faded into black.  
Tarra- Well what do you think? Please tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! ^^ Arigatou and please leave a review! ~ 


End file.
